The Six Suicidal Fears
by WishfulGeeking
Summary: Lucy, Natsu, Juvia, Gray, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, and Levy are captures in this maze and the only thing they can do is survive it. But its not six suicidal fears for nothing... I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! HIRO MASHIMA DOES!
1. Chapter 1

We stand in the arena in front of six gates. Anger, Esteem, Horror, Sacrifice, Honor, and Love. And we are all paired up with the players they see fit. Me with Natsu, Gray with Juvia, Erza with Jellal, and Gajeel with Levy. "Each of you step in front of the Anger door in a single file line with the partners I have assigned you!", the voice says. Scared for dear life I cling on to Natsu slowly making my way over with the others. Natsu squeezes my hand for support and I rise up a little. "YOU WILL ALL NOW ENTER THE ROOM!", the voice booms. One by one we enter the room all scared for our lives. We enter the room and the door shuts itself behind us. Then Erza gets dragged behind a projectile screen and three chord things attach itself to Erzas head. "What the hell are you doing! You will not get away with this!", Erza screams. "Relax, let yourself relax...", the voice says and with a snap she quickly falls asleep. "On this monitor you will see one of Erzas six suicidal fears, Anger, you may have noticed that they are labeled at the doors and one by one you unlock the maze. However, this will be done at every door and all of you will only be together on the first and the last door. It is called the six suicidal maze so if you feel like killing yourselves there is some conveniently places knifes on the table there. Let's see if you mages can complete this course.", the voice says and dissapears. The monitor starts to light up with colors and we see all of us with a raging Erza on the screen. "You have all been fools this mission!", she screams and we start to cower in fear. "You have done nothing but let the criminal get away! For that crime you will be punished, Severely.", she says and starts to requip into her Titania armor. She let's out 8 swords and charges them towards us. In the end we are all dead and she is laughing at her actions. The headpieces let go and she stumbles on the ground. We all quickly help her up and she starts sobbing. We all try to say its okay but we have dread in our minds. Then Gajeel is dragged to the screen and headpieces are put on his head. The screen shows color like before and we see an angry Gajeel hovering over Levy. "Haha, little **SHRIMP **you won't ever be able to beat big bad me!", he exclaims with an evil look in his eye. Outside of the monitor, the real Levy whispers, "No, that's not you. Your much stronger and kinder...", she whispers a last part too but I can't hear it. And tears stream down her face. Back on the monitor, Gajeel starts to laugh manically and makes an iron ax with his fist. "Little Levy, won't be able to withstand the wrath of big bad me!", he says and the clever goes straight to her chest. Gajeel in real life is already crying and once the headpices realease him Levy rushes over and picks him back up. "Levy, I'm so sorry.", he says and more tears come down his face. "Its okay...", she says and soothes him in a back corner. They start to whisper something but I can't hear as I'm whisked away and the headpieces are put on my head. My eyes automatically close and I can see what they see in my mind. My raging father comes up to me and says, "NO! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO MARRY SOMEONE WORTHY OF THE HEARTFILIA TITLE!", "But, father I want to choose whom I want to marry, or even love! I can make my own decisions and I don't want to marry someone just because they are rich!", I scream back. "YOU ARE NOT TO RAISE YOUR TONE WITH ME YOUNG LADY!", he screams and I turn my back to him ready to leave. "AND FOR THAT YOU WILL BE LOCKED AWAY IN YOUR ROOM UNTIL YOU LEARN THAT YOU WILL PRESERVE THE HEARTIFILIA TITLE!", He says enraged and I dash off to my room. "Run.", my mother says from behind me. "Mom!", I say elated and run into her arms only to fall to the ground and nothings there. Tears flow down my face and I faintly whisper, "Mom, I love you." They release me and Natsu runs up to me holding my to his chest as I keep crying. We make our way out of the area and Juvia gets whisked away into the side with the headpieces. They attach themselves to her forehead. (Okay, I'm gonna do a little fake past here for our friend Juvia, Kay?) Two mages one girl with dark blue hair and blue eyes, and one with white hair and raven eyes are walking down a street with little Juvia trailing behind. "Kazuto, please. I'm sorry I wont waste anymore of your money. I love you Kazuto, and I love Juvia so much. Please, let me stay with you and Juvia.", the girl says. "No, you have endangered our daughters life with your 'habits'. Please leave before things get any worse.", the man says. "No! She's my daughter too and I have a right to keep her!", the girl says. "Juvia has a cut on her face because you got drunk and angry when she asked for your help! She has been to too many bars with you when I am working, and honestly I'm scared to leave you with my daughter.", the man replies. The girl snatches Juvia in her arms and starts running down the street. "Daddy!", she screams and starts kicking the woman. "Juvia, stop!", the woman yells at her and she keep screaming and yelling for the man. The man gains on the woman and steals Juvia right back with a punch to the womans face. The man swiftly runs down the street with a crying Juvia clutching on to her father for comfort. The headpieces release and Gray goes over to his crying partner. Then Natsu is whisked over to the headpiece side and they attach onto him. "Igneel, why do you have to go!", Natsu screams at his 'dad'. "Because I have to!", the dragon screams. "Why? Igneel why? I need you!", Natsu screams right back. "Because all dragons have to okay! I do not need to explain myself to you!", Igneel screams. "What do I do? Where do I go huh?", Natsu screams. "That is up to you to decide and you to discover.", he says. "But, Igneel. I can't!", Natsu screams even more infuriated. "Yes you can, I know you can do it. And I will be back someday, I promise.", he says and flies off. Both Natsus start to cry and when the headpieces release I rush over to him. Saying its okay, and trying to make this situation easier for the both of us. Then Gray gets whisked away to the other side and the headpieces once again attach. Ur his old instructor shows up on the screen. (This will also be partly made up) "Gray, your not ready.", she says. "Ur, I am! I can do it!", Gray says. "NO YOUR NOT!", she screams and Gray strikes again. "Yes I am and I'm leaving right now!", he says. "Not on my watch!", Ur says and puts him in an ice lock. "You can't hold me! I can go if I want to right now!", gray says and breaks free. "Goodbye.", he says and the headpieces come off. Juvia rushes over while Gray cries. Then Levy gets pulled over. Gajeel tries to keep her with him but it takes her away. "No...", he whispers and its already too late. Levy stands in front of Gajeel tears streaming down her face. "I'm an awful person, I hurt you. And I can never forgive myself.", Gajeel says. "No Gajeel, you are not the man that you are today! You are a protective, caring individual who has risked their life at fairy tail many times. You are a good person. And if you can't see that than I'm sorry but you are a good person.", she says. "No Levy, I'm not, I hurt many people and I stabbed everyone in the back. I don't deserve to be in fairy tail.", he says. "Gajeel, I care for you as a person and I have to strongly disagree.", Levy says. "I'm sorry Levy.", Gajeel says and stabs himself in the gut. In real life and in the simulation Levy is sobbing and I feel so bad for the both of them. They both love each other and this is what they needed to get together. The simulation let's go of Levy and Gajeel rushes over, her on his lap sobbing together. "Please step on the lighted circles with your partners and wait for the signal...", the voice says. We all step on a circle and it plummets us into darkness...


	2. Love is blooming

**Wow, already 56 views! So I think you guys like this story! I had a dream about it and right when I woke up the inspiration hit me. So thanks for viewing and I love reviews!**

_Anger, Esteem, Horror, Sacrifice, Honor, and Love. _

NaLu, Gate: Sacrifice

Lucy and I fall into the tunnel and land on our feet. The room is the same as before, except in big letters it says **SACRIFICE. **It first grabs me and connects me to the screen. (A/n oh, you see how it says NaLu. Well the initials that are first tell you the POV and who is going to be hooked up first. Next time it will be LuNa..) I shut my eyes and let the torture begin. I am standing in front of that hypocrint dragon that wasted seven years of our life. But this time it has Luce in its clutches. "Natsu, go run! I'll be fine.", Lucy says as tears stream down her face. I distract the dragon by getting his attention and grab lucy and run. We are running through the woods as fast as we can our feet crushing the leaves below. We almost reach the boat when Lucy stops running. "Natsu, I will go distract the dragon, you go run. You deserve to live a life, I'm begging you please, go.", Lucy says. "That's not happening. I care about you too much. Your coming with me now.", Natsu says. "Don't you see I cant . I need to slow him down and that's the only way I can. Go Natsu. I am oblivious to a giant claw pushing down on the air towards me and Lucy gets in front of it. "Go.", she says and the dragon takes a chunk out of her blood streaming down its jaw and tufts of blonde falling to the floor. "LUCY! NO!", I scream and throw all of my magic I possibally can at the dragon. My scales start to become visible, my fangs sharpening with anger that could kill the entire world. "You can not take away my Luce without paying for it so severely! You will not get away from this you hypocrite!", I scream and at full force knock him out of the sky. The part of her body that's left is thrown on the floor and I pick it up, putting my shirt over the small chunk of her body that's missing. "No, Luce hang in there. Nothing major got eaten. Please! I beg you don't leave me. And just as she stops breathing, I say, "I will always love you. Lucy Heartfilia. Until the day I die.". And the simulation realeases me as Lucy rushes over. "You get 10 minutes before Lucy has to go up.", the voice says and we are both panting. I blush like a maniac and Lucy does too. "Luce, I know you probably don't feel the same way, and you thought I was a dense idiot but I'm not that dense.", I say. And she replies with slamming her lips onto mine.

GaLe, Gate: Horror

We fall to the ground landing on our butts. We get up and Levy whispers the word, "Horror...". The machine grabs me and hooks me up to it and my eyes close. I 'wake up' in my bedroom. Everything is normal exept I see red stains on my sheets. I slowly and cautiously look over the edge to see something horrible. Pantherlilys head. I shudder and shed a tear, then walk into my loving room. I see mysterious shadows and when I turn around there is a box on the ground. I pick it up and open it. There is a silver ring and a note. I unfold the note and read the letter.

_Gajeel Redfox,_

_When you wear this ring you will have to pay a price, a sacrifice for those whom you love. At midday you will go to the hill and meet the person you must kill. Then you may go as you please._

_Anynonamus_

I slide the ring on my finger and walk to the guild. I walk over to Levy and sit next to her. "Hey Shrimp.", I say and she nods from reading her book. I read behind her and soon enough its noon. I make the hike to the top of the hill and I smell someone coming up the other side. Then I see a small blue headed figure and I know its Levy. "Go on Gajeel, kill me.", she says. "I know this is a simulation but I am not going to kill you.", I say. "You have to. Kill me, or kill the guild.", she says. "I am not ever going to kill you, I will never hurt hurt you, and if I do I will stab myself in the process.", I say. "Fine, than I will do it myself.", she says and stabs herself deep, but not deep enough to reach internal organs. She scruches her face up in pain and she sobs out in screams of pain. I run up to hold her and soothe her and take off wmy shirt to keep her from dying. But when she took her last breath I wake up from the simulation. I wake to see a sobbing Levy, and she looks like she's in pain. What did this voice do?! I run up to her and she has a wound in the middle of her stomach. I see a first aid kit in the corner of the room and when I try to reach it the voice says, "Silly Gajeel. I want something in exchange for access to it.". "What do you want! I'll do anything!", I say tears streaming down my face. "Confess to Levy.", the voice says. "Confess what?", I ask a blush creeping upon my face. "You know what I mean idiot!", the voice says. I go up to a sobbing Levy and stroke her cheek. "G-Gajeel..", she wheezes. "Levy, I love you.", I say and she holds my cheek. "I love you too, with all of my heart.", she says. And the electric current goes away. I dash over to the first aid kit and run back over to a bleeding Levy. I pull up her dress and take the alchohol out of it. "This is going to hurt like hell but you can squeeze my hand if you feel lots of pain.", I say and she gives a nod. Then I pour it on to her wound and she screams in pain. I then wrap her torso in bandages and help her sit up. "Did you really mean it?", she asks. "Yes, with all of my heart.", I say and hold her face in place and kiss her.

ErJe, Gate: Esteem

We fall in a room and I see Esteem placed on the wall. I stand up and the machine grabs me and hooks me up to it. All of my friends are standing in front of me and are laughing at me. I am in a glass case and water is filling it up. "Let me out! Let me out!", I demand and they all just laugh at me. "This is not funny!", I say and they continue to laugh and smirk at me. "It looks like Titania isn't so tough after all...", Evergreen says and they all nod and laugh in agreement. "Oh look, your strawberry cake!", Lucy says and picks it up. "Dont you dare!", I say and she drops it on the floor. "Oops, my bad. But you can't do anything about it!", she says and they all continue to laugh. "Your so undeveloped because when you were seven all you could requip into is a cat and a bunny!", Gray says and laughs. "At least I knew all of the basic Fire Dragonslayer moves!", Natsu says and they all laugh. "Why don't you turn up the water, **Jellal!**", Mira snickers and he turns the nob filling it up twice as fast. "You know I 'died' just so I could get rid of you. Now my dream is coming true!", he says and they all nod. The water completely fills up the tank and all I see is the guild laughing, staring back at me. I get released from the system and Jellal says, "You know its not true right? None of its true.",. "I know.", I say and suddenly we share a big embrace.

GrJu, Gate: Honor

The machine grabs me and the simulation begins. There is a group of random people laughing at Juvia chained up against a post. "Why the hell do you talk in third person, ya freak!".

"Seriously, all you can talk about is your Gray-sama!".

"Plushies! What is that anyway, a ghost or a dirty table cloth from the dumpster".

"What ugly looks. I mean what creatures made you?!". One girls says picking up a strand of her hair and ripping it out of her scalp. Blood trickles down along with her big tuft of hair.

I go up to defend her but it puts me in another scene.

"Goodbye.". Juvia whispers into the wind and that's when I see the dagger she's holding. "Juvia, no!". I scream and rip the dagger out of her hands. "Don't leave me like that!". "No one truly cares for, or loves Juvia. Juvia is a freak! An obsessive freak who can't be loved by anyone! So why be in a world where all Juvia ever gets is ignorance, insultance, and beaten up every single day.". She screams back and almost falls over the edge of the cliff. I quickly grab her by the waist and hold her onto myself. "If no one else loves Juvia, just know that..that I love you.". "Okay, right.".She scoffs and water slices herself to shreds.

The scene dies and I fall onto the ground. Clutching my hair in my hands. A shrill shriek escapes Juvia and she is held over a cliff by an invisible force. "Gray! Help!". She squeals and I run over, only to be eletrecuted. "So, what will it be? More levels of torture and Juvia back, or you get out of here now and Juvia is mine?". The malicious voice asks. "Give her BACK!". I fiercefully demand and he throws her back into me. "Alright, 10 minutes until Juvias up.". It says and mysteriously leaves.


End file.
